1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a garment hanger.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,711 discloses a PANTS HANGER, The PANTS HANGER has parallel bars to extend through belt loops and a suspending hook permitting hanging of pants right-end-up and avoiding spilling of pocket contents. The principal object of the PANTS HANGER is to provide an exceptionally simple and inexpensive hanger yet one which will effectively support the pants and will aid in keeping them properly creased.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.